A Dance in This Darkened Moonlight
by SociallyAwkwardMandork
Summary: Polar opposite twins move into Gilbert's neighborhood. What will he do when he has fallen for one of them but already has a boyfriend? Its gonna get sad later on, but not yet because its more fun to get attached to the characters then rip feelings out of your chest PruCan and USUK yaois, non genderbent, human names used, modern day AU, no OCs.


"Hey, Gilbert!"

The albino German turned to see the face of his blonde French friend, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Kesesesese! Hey, Brohas!"

"Did you hear about ze new twins? Zey arrived today, and I have to say, I would definitely spend the night vith zem."

The albino smiled, and thought of his boyfriend Roderich at the mention of spending the night with someone. "Zat sounds awesome! My parents left town to see my sister. You know what zat means?"

The French boy looked quizzical. "Non, mon ami."

The German laughed. "Kesesesese! BEER!"

Francis smiled. "Tonight, zen?"

"Invite as many people as you want, and don't forget ze twins! Ve vant zis to be awesome!"

He nodded and walked away, telling everyone he passed about the party.

"Thank god, I thought he would never leave." Gilbert turned to face his Austrian boyfriend.

"Hello, Liebling."

Roderich smiled, a small piece of his hair flaring up as he did so. Gilbert reached up and smoothed down the hair, and the Austrian held him as he did so. Gilbert leaned forewords and planted a kiss on his lips, and while he was distracted, Roderich deepened the kiss. Gilbert gasped at the sudden attention, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. Gilbert moaned slightly, and pulled away the rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm having a party tonight, at my place."

Roderich kissed his boyfriend's head and rested his face in his hair. "Ill be there, even if you invite Francis."

Gilbert laughed. "I love you Roddy…"

"Love you too, Gil. I'll see you later tonight. This time… This time, I'll bring over the lube." He kissed his forehead again as the bell rang for the first class, meaning they had to part ways. Gil pulled away, picked up his bag and started for literature as Roderich left for Piano. Stepping into the room as the final bell rang, he saw his usual seat was already taken by a boy he had never seen before. He had blue eyes so dark they could be confused for violet, glasses, dirty blonde hair, and he seemed pretty scrawny. He wore an oversized red sweater with a gigantic white maple leaf on the front. He was reading a book, and seemed pretty sucked into it. Next to him sat a boy that looked just like him, except he wore a blue t-shirt and skinny jeans with expensive looking shoes. He wasn't reading like the boy with the sweater. Instead, he had out a Nintendo and was playing what looked like Legend of Zelda. Gil walked over and spoke to the sweater boy. "Oi, are you ze new boy?"

The boy looked up at Gil, eyes wide, like he was surprised that the tall albino in front of him had spoken to him. "E-E-Excuse me? A-A-Are you talking to me?"

Gilbert was the one that was surprised now. He hadn't seen how beautiful the boy's eyes were from a distance. The kid watched him uncomfortably. "A-Are you going to keep staring at me?"

Gil snapped to attention. "Nein, Nein. I just…ahh… chair. Yeah, I need to sit down. In the chair. Behind you." He awkwardly shuffled to the chair behind him as the class started, and the boy's twin gave Gil weird looks. His face looked like he couldn't decide if he felt sympathetic or if he was about to burst out laughing. It was a strange mixture between the two. The teacher, Miss Woods, called them up to the front of the class, most likely to introduce themselves like they were in second grade. "Matthew and Alfred? Please come up and introduce yourselves?" The teacher looked at the rest of the class. "Today is a great day for all of us to introduce ourselves in front of the class, as a speaking assessment for a grade. Let's start with Alfred, shall we?" The whole class turned towards the front, where Alfred and Matthew stood. The boy that had the Nintendo stepped more towards the center, leaving the other standing awkwardly alone. The boy whom Gil assumed be Alfred clapped his hands and relaxed. He looked really confident.

"Hey, Everyone! I'm Alfred! I like video games where you play the hero and hamburgers!" He walked back to his seat, and Matthew took his turn. Gil had to lean in to hear him when he spoke.

"H-H-Hi… I'm Matthew… I have a pet polar bear….. and I like maple syrup….." He hurried back to his seat, and Gil leaned foreword to talk to him.

"Pet polar bear? Sounds awesome!"

"Y-Yeah… His name's Kuma….We visit him in the summers…he lives in Canada.."

Gilbert leaned back awkwardly. "Awesome."

A few minutes later, it was the German's turn. Gilbert walked up and faced the class. "Hey Brohas!" he drawled in his heavy German accent. "I am ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! I like being ze awesome me, because it feels awesome! I also like beer and wurst." He walked back to his seat and sat down. Matthew turned around to talk to him.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking…?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I am a responsible drinker. Speaking of beer, I'm having a party later on. Vould you like to come? You can bring Alfred vith you?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, that's—"

"A great idea!" Alfred interrupted. "We'll be there! Where do you live?"

Gilbert wrote his address on the back of a fortune cookie fortune he had in his pocket from the other day, then handed it to Alfred. "I'll see you there, jah?"

Alfred nodded. "Sure thing, dude!"

"Awesome!"

Matthew looked ahead at Miss Woods, whom was giving them the stink eye for talking, even though everyone around them was talking too. It was evident that no one was paying any attention. The trio looked ahead to avoid the teacher's glare, one of them thinking of the party, one of them thinking about what food to buy for the party and what music to play, and the last one thinking of how he was going to get out of going.

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT HAVE A STORY LINE; I'M MAKING THIS UP AS I GO. RATING MAY CHANGE. ILY ALL. AVE ATEQUE VALE**!~~~


End file.
